Let's Do It, Yagyuu!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Crack] Sanada hears something he didn't really want to... He's somewhat disturbed.


Let's Do It, Yagyuu!

* * *

One morning in Rikkai, Sanada got ready to open the doors to the lockers. When he arrived, he was surprised to see the door already opened. He _obviously_ opened the door wondering who unlocked it.

"Ah, good to see you Genichirou, you're up early," Yukimura's warm smile was full of cheerfulness. He was cleaning the locker a bit. Sanada nodded in reply and decided to help the other boy. He grabbed a nearby broom and began cleaning.

About a half hour later, the two finished cleaning. The room was much better than before. Actually, Yanagi _had_ been talking about how dusty the room was. Niou, Marui, and Akaya just complained about how _unsanitary_ Sanada was. Jackal and Yagyuu didn't really seem to care because their lockers were clean. The two were lucky enough to get the side where Niou, Marui, and Akaya weren't on. Thank goodness too, Marui's locker was_ filled_ with unneeded candy wrappers, bags of eaten chips, gum wrappers, you name it. Kirihara's was a bit better, but not improved. The whole locker smelt of dirty clothes and filled with random garbage. Occasionally, it had a _few_ plushies in there, though some were ripped or worst, their heads were gone.

Niou's was the one who got Sanada's attention the most. It was the strangest. Really strange. Sanada could just _smell_ the locker when he's about 10 feet away, he didn't even need to open it. The door was locked, of course. Sanada peered inside, everything _seemed_ normal... Oh how wrong was he... When Yukimura got the lock opened, the two looked inside. The whole locker was just neatly folded clothes. Very unlike Niou... Sanada looked under the clothes. Some random bags of things Niou uses for practice... A wig... wait... a wig? Sanada checked it again, must be the wig he uses when he's being Yagyuu. Fake glasses were also found. A taco bag with his money in it... Sanada couldn't understand _why_ Niou had a taco bag with money in it. Must be his wallet or something... Tennis balls were also found. Everything _seemed_ normal.

"Genichirou, want to go and get some breakfast? I never had any, so I was wondering if you want to join me," He heard Yukimura say from the locker room door. He closed Niou's locker door and left.

* * *

Yagyuu neatly folded his school uniform and quickly dressed. He smoothed out the wrinkles to his yellow tennis uniform. He closed his locker and was about to leave when he heard Niou shout out, "Oi Yagyuu, you're still here right? Let's do it!"

Yagyuu sighed, put on his glasses, and walked to the place where Niou was standing. He noticed that Niou was holding on to a small bag. Yagyuu sighed and said, "Again, Niou-kun? I'm afraid we might get in trouble..."

Sanada was happily eating his bagel. Well, not really happily, more like content. He was about to open the door where he heard the conversation. He nearly choked on his bagel. Well, that was because it was also dry...

"Niou-kun, I really don't think we should, we could get in trouble." Yagyuu's normally calm voice was full of worry.

He heard Niou chuckle. "Che. I've been in worst situations. This is like cutting a cake for me! Oh come on! If we conceal it well, _no one _would notice that we actually did it!"

Sanada dropped his bagel. Boo, it was such a good one too... but besides that, what did Niou mean when he said "It"? Thoughts appeared in his head. Then he remembered his first year here in Rikkai. Oh, god... not the health class memory! Sanada wanted to bang his head against the wall, but didn't. What if they were doing what Sanada THOUGHT they were doing?

"Have you heard that Marui and Akaya did it once? I couldn't really tell, man, they were good at it!" Niou's voice echoed through the empty room.

He heard a sigh, probably Yagyuu. Sanada heard footsteps then a locker slam. Maybe it wasn't anything... He opened the door to see...

"Sanada-kun, please close the door." Yagyuu said. His shirt was off.

"Yeah, close the door, it's too cold." Niou said. His shirt was also off.

Sanada had no comment. He quickly closed the door. Maybe he _wasn't_ imagining it. Ok... ok... what did Yukimura tell him when people are doing "inappropriate" things in the lockers? Uh... Uh...

_"Genichirou, I think you shouldn't bother anyone when they are having private moments. It'll make you seem rude." Yukimura said after smiling._

Sanada took a deep breathe. Ok... just don't bother them... just... no matter what they say, just don't open the door...

"Oi, take off the pants," Niou ordered.

Sanada chanted about NOT opening the door. "Just don't, Genichirou... Just don't..."

Yagyuu sighed. Zipper unzipping sound. A soft thud was heard. He heard Niou chuckle. "Thanks, Yagyuu. Here's mine." Another zipper sound.

"Yo fukubuchou, what's with you? You look pale... and somewhat disturbed." Marui said taking a bite out of his ice cream. Why he was eating ice cream 10 AM we will never know.

"Heh, fukubuchou is _always_ like this, ne?" Kirihara asked smirking. "Hehe, what did you see that was so disturbing?"

Marui shrugged and pushed Sanada aside. "Wait, don't open it, or you'll run 1000 laps."

"Pth, Sanada-san, please, we just want to open the door." Kirihara said reaching for the door knob.

The door opened, Yagyuu and Niou both stood there, looking at the door. "Uh... may we help you?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu fixed his hair. "Yes, may we help you, Sanada-kun, Marui-kun, Akaya?" He buttoned up his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles again.

"Yeah... why is Sanada-san standing outside the locker room door looking so disturbed?" Kirihara pointed to Sanada who was still standing. "The guy's all pale like he saw something he wasn't supposed to."

Niou shrugged. "Maybe he gets crazy when he sees us change?" He brushed the hair away from his eyes. He did come in earlier when Yagyuu and I were changing.

Sanada took a breathe. "Ok, you two were already wearing your uniforms, how could you be changing--... oh." He quickly realized that when they meant "change" they meant dress as each other. Boy he felt stupid. He pulled his hat down covering his now pink-ish face.

Marui bent over and said, "Heh, fukubuchou face is back to normal now... 'cept it's more red now." He popped the last piece of the ice cream cone in his mouth and swallowed. He smirked.

Kirihara smirked as well. "Oh so true, Marui-senpai, oh so true." He pouted. "Aw, you ate the last of the ice cream..." He ate some candy from he got from his pocket.

"Sanada-kun, I'm sure you weren't thinking about anything inappropriate." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up. "I respect you for that."

Niou snickered. "Yeah right, he's probably thinking of something perverted as we speak."

Yagyuu smirked much like Niou himself. "Yagyuu, who knew you were so pervy?"

"Learned it from you, Niou-kun, learned it from you."

Sanada turned around and closed the door. "...Screw health class..." He muttered on his way to the courts. Boy did he wish that he could wash his brain.

"Genichirou, you wouldn't happen to be thinking something perverted would you?" Renji asked as he tied his shoe.

"..." Sanada just slapped the other boy.

"Ow."

Sanada sighed. He adjusted his hat so he could see better. "EVERYONE RUN 100 LAPS FOR WARM UP." He bellowed. He groaned. "I should have stayed home today..." He uttered under his breath. Why didn't he? He sat down on the bench and just watched everyone suffer the wrath of running. Heh, one of the joys he enjoys most about practice...


End file.
